Prior glass fiber reinforced synthetic resin underground tanks for storing gasoline were made of thermosetting resins such as isophthalic polyester, which resists corrosion by gasoline. However, such resins are subject to chemical decomposition by hydrolysis when water is present on the outside of the tank.